Charmed Season Nine
by charmedlvr
Summary: This is my first fan fic, it is about Chris coming back from the future saying that he wasnt able to stop Wyatt from being evil, who is wyatts first victim? and who teams up w him?
1. Chapter 1 Piper

Piper

"Piper be careful, being in a club can't be good for the," Leo lowered his voice cautiously, "for the baby."

"When I want you here you're up there but when I'd rather you not be here, you are. What is there deal?" Piper said sounding really pissed off.

"Look when are we going to tell your sisters? Its not like your sisters won't understand, all of you have children."

"I want to tell them it's just I don't want to tell the kids," she explained, "Its not like they get a lot of attention with the demons and all."

"How about we tell your sisters at dinner tonight, and we can tell the kids at the park."

"Great, let's go home and look through those baby name books."

Later that night at dinner…

"Yumm… great baked potatoes! Piper why are you fidgeting? You haven't moved so much in your seat since Grams birthday when you were five," Phoebe said.

"Grams birthday! Do tell," Paige insisted.

"Nooo….!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey, I'd like to hear this," said Leo.

"Well Piper didn't learn to keep secrets until she was twenty at least. Anyway, our old neighbor had this huge crush on Grams and told us he bought her a diamond necklace. Once Piper saw Grams she started moving all around and by accident she peed in her pants. After Grams cleaned her up she blabbed out that our neighbor bought her a diamond necklace," Phoebe said.

"Piper not keeping secrets, wow," Paige commented.

"Going back to the story," Phoebe continued as she finished her chicken, "Grams marched over to Mr. Leemen and told him not to give the gift to her, that it was too much. And it turned out that was to much for him, he moved. Mr. Leemen actually left the necklace on our doorsteps with a sorry card."

"Wait a second did you say Leemen?" asked Leo with curiosity.

"Yup," said Phoebe.

"Why did you know him honey?" Piper asked.

"I just recognized the name, nothing to worry about especially with a baby on the way," Leo said just realizing what he'd done.

"Baby?" said Paige.

"Oops," said Leo.

"Yes, that's why Leo and I invited you guys, I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Piper.

"Boy or Girl? When's the due date? What are the name ideas?" asked Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

"Hold on, we are going to the doctor's office on Monday," said Leo.

"But if it's a boy the names are Leonardo Jr., Tyler, or Jake. If it's a girl it's either Heather or my personal favorite Francisca," said Piper.

"Great, hey how do Wyatt, Chris, and Mel feel about having a baby in the house?" asked Paige.

"Umm… we haven't told them were planning to tomorrow," Piper said.

"Ahh… look at the time I better get home before my kids orb out or literally blow up the house, I mean a mortal taking care of kid witches can't be good," said Paige.

"Me too, I'm surprised Pruedence didn't already flash over to get me," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, that ones a tough cookie, see you guys later," Piper said hugging her sisters.

Paige orbed out.

"You know how much money she must save on gas," said Phoebe getting into her car, "Bye Piper."


	2. Chapter 2 Park scene

Sorry I haven't written in a while I've been busy.

**Park Scene**

"Yeah, I'm not going to be the baby anymore," said five year old Melinda.

"I don't care what you say Mel cause I think that we'd be more vulnerable with a baby in the house," seven year old Chris said.

"Sorry to both of you because Mel you'll always be my little girl, and Chris were having the baby," Leo said.

All of a sudden Chris orbed in (adult Chris.)

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper.

"Come with me," Chris said.

Piper held his hand and they appeared in the future. Every thing was destroyed and Wyatt was in complete control.

"Wait I thought we stopped Wyatt," said Piper.

"So did I," Chris said, "We thought we stopped him when we really gave him more power."

"So what can we do?" asked Piper.

"Reverse everything back to that point," replied Chris.

"So all the demons will be roaming around?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, but Wyatt is even stronger, so you have to," replied Chris.

Piper appeared back in the present. She told everything to Leo.

"Look tomorrow we are going to see the ultrasound," Leo said, "after that well worry. Okay?"

"Sure," Piper agreed.

The next day…

"Its going to be a girl," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Piper.


End file.
